


if there’s a shadow, there must be light

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, I tried at least, M/M, but seungmin is the sun and hyunjin is the moon, i guess? idk how to tag this bro, poetic in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the sun leaves the moon.





	if there’s a shadow, there must be light

Hwang Hyunjin admired the moon. Her beauty among the sparkling stars, her independence and confidence that brought the night sky the smallest bit of light.

 

Hwang Hyunjin was among many sparkling stars, yet he was not one himself. But he couldn’t be the moon, for she was too powerful for him to ever live up to. But his friends say he resembles her, in her mystery and captivating energy.

 

But the moon had flaws too. Perhaps Hyunjin resembled an eclipse. Where he blocks everything bright from making it’s way through, how he ruins everything for everyone. But the sun shines through around the corners, but not to its full ability. It tries, mightily, to push through the barrier that the moon makes. But all it can do is wait until she moves out of its way.

 

And if you watch an eclipse, you can damage your eyes. The sun can be resilient, strong, bright and inviting. But when the moon gets in the way it becomes something of a lesser form. Something dangerous, something on the brink. Something to cause harm to others, though the sun doesn’t want to. The sun wants to shine happily, wants to bring the warmth to the life underneath. But the moon is cold, shallow. The moon isn’t as beautiful as some may think.

 

Seungmin was Hyunjin’s sun. Seungmin was a boy full of so much passion, so much warmth and light. Light that could easily overpower Hyunjin’s darkness, but maybe the sun has flaws too. When the sun goes down is usually the time Hyunjin feels the saddest. When the sun disappears, the moon comes out. But sometimes the moon comes broken, only half of what she normally is. The moon doesn’t shine brightly those nights, nearly engulfed in the blanket of darkness in her sky.

 

When the sun left the moon, the moon became less and less, before some nights she was nowhere to be found. The stars shone through, as if nothing had changed. The sun rose the next day, unbothered and unknowing of it’s dawn with nothing to make its way from the east. It rose, and things were normal. But the moon was still broken, still nowhere to be found.

 

But nobody worries about the moon. Things would be more suspicious when the sun disappears compared to if the moon does. Because the sun brings the light, the sun brings the sky to life. Moonshining or not, the night sky is always dark. Dark, gloomy. Nobody notices a change when the moon disappears, nobody worries for her. Nobody misses her beauty, except for select people. But they can get over a moonless night.

 

When Seungmin left Hyunjin, his darkness took over. Without the sun, the world would essentially shut down. Plants can’t flourish, the world can’t suffice for long. Hyunjin’s world broke when Seungmin left him. Left him all alone, broken and vulnerable. For he thought he could fight through the sun’s heat, he thought he could hold onto it for longer. But the sun burnt him out. Burnt him bad, he was forced to let go of the sun.

 

 _I’ve_ _found_ _someone_ _else_.

 

The sun and the moon. That’s the only combination people know of. Who else could the sun be made out for? The moon thought she would always go hand and hand with the sun.

 

But, well, you can’t have the sun and the moon out at the same time, right? They have to go separate ways for the world to keep spinning.

 

 _We_ _can’t_ _keep_ _seeing_ _eachother_ , _Hyunjin_.

 

The sun without the moon has no issues. The world is as dark at night anyways. But the moon without the sun, there would be problems. You can’t have darkness forever.

 

So it seemed the sun flourished after leaving the moon. It shined brighter without the trail of darkness bringing it down, while the moon was chucked to the side. She, wallowing in her glorious darkness, was broken. Fragments of a whole, bringing down any bit of light she had.

 

The sun left the moon for a shining star, and while Hyunjin always believed in _opposites_ _attract_ , it’s inevitable that a star would end up gravitating to another star.

 

That’s not thinking realistically, the stars gravitated to the moon. But Hyunjin had no control over his reality. Maybe rules could be broken in the name of love.

 

Because who cares about the moon, right?

 

Seungmin, a shining, beautiful star. The bright, blinding sun in all his glory, found himself with the UY Scuti.

 

The sun left the moon, but the world will tick on just fine.

 

But a moon without a sun has no purpose.

 

Hyunjin has no purpose. Finds no purpose in anything anymore. Seungmin left him. Broke the heart he so bravely and openly displayed. Fully trusting the boy, just to have him observe it’s beauty for a bit, before becoming bored and crushing it to pieces.

 

 _We_ _can_ _make_ _it_ _work_ , _can’t_ we?

 

He shook his head. Seungmin’s gaze grew colder and more impatient as the time ticked on.

 

 _Tick_ , _tock_ , matching the moon’s beaten down heartbeat.

 

In the small café on the outskirts of Seoul, the moon had herself chipped away. Piece by piece, to leave as dust on the Earth. As if the moon wasn’t something beautiful to cherish, to hold dearly. But nobody cares about the moon.

 

_We’re done, Hyunjin. I told you things weren’t good enough for me. You needed to change, needed to try harder  but you couldn’t. I found someone better. So don’t chase after me._

 

Seungmin stood, expression empty, cold as ice. His sighs, his monotone voice barely fighting over Hyunjin’s desperate one lingered in his mind even as his sun left without even a glance back. Not even noticing, nor caring, about the way the moon fell. The way she lost her glow, lost herself piece by piece.

 

But nobody cares about the moon, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> im still fairly new at writing so this is short and kinda shitty but i hope it was good enough,,, i liked this concept and i hope i explained it well. thank you for reading!!


End file.
